


Only For you

by princessitsy



Category: Madam Secretary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 21:59:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18374903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessitsy/pseuds/princessitsy
Summary: She’s not usually a jealous person, but he’s hers and she wants to remind him of that. Post ep for 5x05





	Only For you

**Author's Note:**

> Post ep for 5x05, the slightest of AUs, because this totally could have happened. I didn’t mean to write this but I do have a small thing for jealousy/possessiveness, so here you go.

After the kids get done making fun of their father for being out of the loop, they watch the ad together and then they trickle out to their own rooms while coming up with increasingly ridiculous campaign slogans. “Vote for McCord she won’t leave you bored,” is Jason’s suggestion as he walks out of the room. 

Elizabeth closes the door behind him as she replies “I’ll call Mike and tell him that you have it covered and that you want to be part of the campaign.” She ignores Jason’s shouted reply which definitely includes profanity. Normally she would chastise him about that but for tonight she chooses to ignore his attempts to rile her up. 

She turns to Henry who is sitting on the bed apparently watching the ad again on his phone if she is hearing correctly. “Ugh can we not? It’s embarrassing. Those photos of me are terrible.”

She plops down next to him on the bed and grabs his phone and tosses it to the side. She snuggles in next to him and kisses his neck. “Let’s celebrate your safe return instead.”

He smiles but doesn’t respond to her invitation. “I think that ad is pretty amazing actually. I have issues with Super PACs ethically, but the ad is inspiring. Personally I think I might vote for their candidate.”

She rolls her eyes at him, “You sleep two feet from their candidate I think you might run into issues if you don’t.”

“Hmmmm, I don’t know, I’ll have to see who else is running, look at their platforms, see who I connect with.”

“Henry,” she says with exasperation and pokes him in the ribs, “Did you want to have sex in the next year?”

He pulls her on top of him, so she is sitting up and straddling his waist. “Who do I need to call to report extortion? This candidate is threatening torture if I don’t vote for her,” he asks, barely managing to keep a straight face. 

She laughs, “I have some pull with the higher ups I don’t think your complaint will get very far.” She leans in to kiss him. She presses her lips into his, smiling as she does so. Her tongue swipes against the seam of his mouth but pulls back when he opens to allow her entrance. His tongue chases after hers and she sinks into the kiss, tangling her hands in his hair. His hands go to her waist pulling her closer. They pull back briefly to breathe but then come back together with a little more intensity. His teeth nip gently at her bottom lip and she moans, moving her hands to his shirt, planning on helping him take it off.

He pulls back suddenly breathing heavily. “Wait, there was something I wanted to tell you.”

“Can you tell me quickly?” She’s not paying complete attention to him, more focused on pulling his shirt up.

“Stop. Just for a minute.” He puts his hands over hers. 

She looks at him, annoyed. “I swear Henry if this is another crack about the election, I am not going to be amused and we might need to revisit that whole no sex thing.”

He looks away, “No, it’s, uh...ummm.. awkward?”

Elizabeth pulls back, her normally perfectly articulate husband stuttering is never a good sign. “Did you commit some other crime in Thailand that I should be aware of?” 

He smiles nervously. “Not that I know of, it has to do with Rochana.”

“Oh god did she commit another crime? Because I have to say bailing your ex-girlfriend out of being executed by sending in a black ops team and creating a major diplomatic incident is kind of a one time thing.”

“No, she didn’t commit any other crimes, well not anything technically illegal anyway, you might consider it immoral or wrong, definitely showcases bad judgment, but you should remember that she was going through a crisis of faith and was acting recklessly, and you could say she has already suffered enough --”

“Spit it out Henry.” She’s getting a little annoyed actually and Henry rambling usually indicates that there’s something he knows she’s going to be unhappy about. 

“She made a pass at me,” he blurts out.

He’s still not looking directly at her so she puts her hand on his cheek and moves his head so he’s facing her. “What do you mean she made a pass at you?”

He’s not quite meeting her eyes. “We had dinner and it was nice, all good, all kosher. We took a taxi back to the hotel together because we happened to be staying in the same place. We parted ways in the lobby. I went up to my room and showered and was about to go to bed when there was a knock on my door, it was Rochana. I asked her what was going on and she said she needed to talk so I invited her in. After I closed the door, she, uh, she kind of threw herself at me?”

Elizabeth has been growing tenser as the story unfolded, but when he says that his old girlfriend, his very pretty, very smart old girlfriend, ‘threw herself at him,’ she explodes up pushing herself off of him and off of the bed, standing beside the bed, her arms crossed.”Henry.” It comes out like a bullet. She is really done with this whole thing.

He looks a little panicked. “Nothing happened of course. I was shocked but I told her that she was tired and maybe a little tipsy and should get some sleep before her speech. She went back to her room.”

Elizabeth is unsatisfied with that explanation. “What exactly did she do? How did she throw herself at you?”

“She kissed me?” When Elizabeth just arches her eyebrows he extrapolates. “She pushed me against the door and kissed me, I was so shocked it took me a minute to push her away.”

“Did she do anything else?” her voice is ice. 

“No. I mean she maybe tried to put her hand down my pants but that’s when I stopped her. She was apologetic and left right away.”

“I should have left her in that Thai prison.” She sounds more than a little vicious she knows and Henry looks taken aback.

He grabs her hands and locks his eyes to hers. “Babe, I love you, nothing happened, nothing would have ever happened. You’re it for me, you know that.” 

She glares at him. She does know that. Infidelity has never been a major concern in their marriage and she’s always felt relatively secure in his affections or at least secure enough in his moral compass to know that even during their shaky periods he would never cheat on her. She’s only doubted that belief a handful of times. And they’re at a good place right now, a really good place. Somehow that doesn’t make it any easier to hear about another woman making a serious pass at her husband. He is hers dammit. 

With that conviction she moves, she is on top of him again, kissing him, but this time it’s more teeth than tongue. Her hands move to the bottom of his shirt and she sits back long enough to yank it up and over his head. He makes a sound of consternation when she pulls his glasses off along with the shirt, but she ignores him and tosses the bundle to the side before diving back in. She runs her hands over his chest, her nails raking his skin, perhaps a little roughly if his squeak of pain is any indication.

He pulls back, “Babe are you okay? I promise that you and I are definitely okay and Rochana apologized again on the plane ride back.” She lets out what might be a growl at the sound of the other woman’s name. 

She pushes him down so that he laying flat. She presses a bruising kiss against his lips before shifting to pepper his neck and shoulders with kisses. “You. Are. Mine.” She says each word between a kiss and then nips at a patch of skin right above his collarbone before sucking at it. He moans and she’s not entirely sure if it’s in pain or pleasure, but he doesn’t stop her. She knows she’s leaving a mark, normally he’s the one giving her difficult to explain marks but she wants him to remember her, remember this tomorrow. 

She continues trailing down his chest, stopping briefly to run her tongue around his flat nipples. When she reaches his waistband she pauses and moves her hand to lightly squeeze his cloth covered bulge. He bucks into her. She grins and quickly undoes his pants and urges him to lift his hips so she can shimmy them and his boxers down his legs.

When he is finally, gloriously naked she kneels at the end of the bed and rakes her gaze over him. They are both a little softer than when they first started dating, but he is still hard in all the right places. She can’t get over his body, from the scar on his arm from a car accident to the light smattering of salt and pepper hair on his chest to the long, to the lean muscles in his legs, she loves it all. 

“Babe?” His query startles her out of her reverie and she quickly moves to straddle him. She runs her hands up and down his chest a few times before leaning in to take his mouth again. She loses herself in him for a minute, she could kiss him forever. 

He is the one who pulls back this time, panting. “It’s you, it’s only ever you.”

She narrows her eyes, she had momentarily forgotten what had started this entire thing and she remembers that she doesn’t want sweet right now. She shifts herself down and immediately takes his erection in her mouth, sucking strongly. He screams and bucks up into her. She pulls back and hisses out a “Shhh.” He complains about her being loud, but he’s just as bad. She places kisses up and down his shaft and then moves to take his balls in her mouth and sucks gently, running the flat of her tongue over them. She hears a muffled moan and when she glances up she sees him watching her while biting the edge of a pillow. It makes her feel powerful. She continues her ministrations while holding his erection in one hand and using her thumb to brush lightly back and forth over his tip and the sensitive spot on the underside. She can hear his groans even through the cloth and can feel him pulse in her hand. With one last suck and flick she stops and sits back. 

He looks at her with confusion and she just lets out a chuckle. “I love watching you fall apart, sometimes I think I could come just from that and I do like it when you come in my mouth.” He lets out a sound of pleasure, no longer muffled by the pillow. “But I want us to be together, to come together.”

“Yes,” he pants.

She smiles, “So, I was feeling a little over dressed.” She gestures to her still fully clothed body. He starts to sit up, probably to try and help her with her clothes, but she pushes him back down. “You stay there.” 

She climbs out of the bed and sheds her clothes as efficiently as possible. She’s not going for sexy, but when she looks at Henry he is watching her with a hungry expression. So, when she is fully naked, she runs her hands over her body and cups her breasts, squeezing her nipples. He reaches his hands towards her, so she decides to torture him just a bit more. She takes two of her fingers and runs them through her wetness, briefly circling her clit. She holds up her fingers, showcasing her arousal “See, this is what you do to me.” She brings them up to her mouth and sucks them clean. 

The moan he lets out is definitely not muffled and is far too loud for their fully occupied house. She’s about to chastise him again when suddenly he’s moving and reaching out to hook his arm around her waist and tug her back onto the bed. And then she’s underneath him and he is kissing her like his life depends on it.

He stops and goes up on all fours above her and looks down at her. “I love everything about you. You are the most beautiful person, inside and out, I have ever known.” She feels herself blush. Her husband may be terrible at pick up lines, but damn if he can’t do sincerity. She tries to tug him back down, she’s beyond ready to be connected with him, but he resists and keeps his eyes locked on hers. “Seriously Elizabeth, I want you to know, I need you to believe that you are the only woman for me.” She smiles and again tries to urge him back down, because heartfelt declarations are nice and she appreciates them, but she needs him inside of her. He keeps talking, “I never even thought about anything with Rochana, I just wanted to get home to you.” Okay, she loves her husband but sometimes he needs to shut up. When she hears that name again she gives him a look that makes him pause. 

“You. You need to not talk.” With that she shimmies herself down so she is eye level with his crotch and takes a hold of his erection with one hand and grabs his hip with the other, guiding him to her mouth. He moans and drops down slightly when her mouth touches him, pushing him further inside. 

“Sor….” He starts to push himself up but she holds him in place and silences him with a quick suck and the slightest hint of teeth. He yelps but stays in one place. She swirls her tongue around him focusing mainly on the head, fluttering her tongue over the very top. She loves the taste of him. She hums in pleasure and he thrusts forward again. He immediately goes to pull back but she squeezes his hip letting him know it’s okay. He seems uncertain so she pulls him further into her mouth and then pushes him back with the hand on his hip before repeating the process, showing him what she wants, him to be in control. The guttural groan he lets out has her groaning as well. It takes them a few thrusts, but they get a rhythm down allowing her to focus on sucking and licking. “Fu...Liz...so good.” She can tell he is close, and even though her hips are pushing against the bed seeking stimulation, she thinks about finishing him like this. She starts to trail her hand down to her sex, thinking she’ll get herself off, when he takes the decision away from her and abruptly pulls back, causing his erection to leave her mouth with a pop. 

“Not like this. Need to be inside you. Please.” His words are breathy and clearly take a great deal of effort to get out. She acquiesces to his request and moves under him back up the bed. He kneels between her legs and wraps an arm around her back pulling her hips up while using his other hand to guide himself inside of her. He pushes all the way in with one thrust and she screams. He pulls her up with the arm on her back, causing him to go even deeper before starting up a fast pace. She throws her hands above her head, tangling one in her hair as she meets his thrusts. She’s pretty positive she isn’t going to need much more to come. 

He leans forward and sucks on a nipple, running his teeth over it before lashing it with his tongue. She feels the heat gathering in her pelvis. When he moves a hand to her sex and presses her clit with one finger the heat suffuses her whole body, releasing her need. “Henry. With me.” It’s mostly a moan, but she hopes she gets her point across. Her muscles lock and then she is pushing her hips up erratically and pulsing around him. There is nothing quite like the ecstasy he can give her. She feels him release inside her as he jerks forward. The are frozen there for a moment before she falls back to the bed. He hovers before flopping on the bed next to her. 

She pulls the sheet up over them and curls up next to him resting her head on his chest. A few minutes later, she jokes “Well I think that got my point across.”

“What point was that exactly?”

“That you’re mine.” 

He pulls her closer. “I think we’re each other’s.”

She pushes up so she can look at his face. “I just need to say one thing. I’m really not okay with what she did, beyond the obvious reason that she knew you were married, there’s another level.” He gives her a questioning look and she sighs. “Imagine if the positions were reversed and some guy pushed me up against a door and started kissing me.” He growls at the thought. “Exactly.”

“Elizabeth...” he starts.

She cuts him off “I know, I know.” She drops her head back down. “I just needed to get that off my chest. I love you. I’m very happy that we’re each other’s.” This is happiness she thinks, being here with the part of him that only she gets.


End file.
